It Begins
It Begins is the 1st episode of the first season of W.I.T.C.H. and the Pilot episode of the entire series. It first aired December 18, 2004. Summary A new girl, Will Vandom, arrives in Heatherfield and introduces herself to Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale and Hay Lin. Meanwhile, all of them see something wrong on them. Meanwhile on the evil world, Meridian, which was good in the past, a rebel leader, Caleb and his friend Aldarn try to take the weapons which the evil Prince Phobos stolen. Caleb and Aldarn are spotted and run away. They arrive to Hoogong Gorge and escape by the Hoogongs. Back on Earth, Hay Lin takes Will, Irma, Taranee and Cornelia to her house inside the restaurant, Silver Dragon. Her grandmother, Yan Lin, arrives. She tells them about the Meridian and the Veil in which the portals are opening. Yan Lin says there are the Guardians who are closing the portals by using their powers. Yan Lin shows the Heart of Kandrakar and says they've got the powers. Irma sees she can control water, Taranee sees she can control fire, Cornelia sees she can control earth and Hay Lin sees she can control air. Yan Lin gives Will the Heart saying the one of the five unites the others. Now the Guardians are Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin. Back on Meridian, Caleb and Aldarn escaped and go to Infinite City. Caleb says he can't go, because he must go to Earth to find the real taker of the throne. While trying to find the portal, Caleb is attacked by Phobos' minion, who turns into lizard, Lord Cedric. Back on Earth, the girls decide to exercise their powers under the bridge. Will transforms and unites the others. The girls are surprised with their Guardian look particularly their older apperances. The girls play with their powers to limited sucess. Whilst Hay Lin takes to her new ability to fly easily, Will struggles greatly just to maintain balance. Meanwhile Irma and Taranee are literally thrown by the force of conjuring their elements of water and fire respectively and Cornelia doesn't fare much better when she not only is forcibly risen by an unexpected catcus but a crack in the earth reveals... a gross worm! As it's getting dark and Will returns the girls to their human forms. Back on Meridian, Cedric chases Caleb and Caleb spots the portal. Back on Earth, Hay Lin also spots the portal. Caleb throws himself through the portal into earth and Cedric soon shows up. The girls transform and fight with Cedric. Caleb yells to close the portal and Will uses the Heart to do this, but, as Will closes the portal, Caleb is kidnapped. After what had happened, the girls reported to Yan Lin about what had happened under the bridge. Hay Lin draws a photo of Lord Cedric and Yan Lin recognizes it as Lord Cedric. The next day, the girls went to school. They wondered what had happened to Caleb after Cedric took him Cornelia continues to blame Will for his disappearance. When walking back home. Will went into an alley, while the other girls went straight. As she was walking into the alley. A portal appeared and Will accidentally went in the portal. All was left was her backpack, with the Heart of Kandrakar in it. Trivia *Two scenes from the international version were cut from the US version of this episode. *In the US version, this episode and "It Resumes" aired together as a one-hour special to introduce the series. Internationally, the two episodes aired as two separate episodes. *It is revealed that Yan Lin was the previous Air Guardian. *It is revealed that Will's real name is Wilma, but she prefers to be called Will. *In the comic books, Yan Lin faked her death the day after revealing to the others about being guardians, and in the novels, she dies in book two and becomes a member of the council of Kandrakar, but in the show, she does not die and remains a starring character in almost every episode. *The colors on Irma's top and skirt were reversed in the opening sequence. *In one scene, when Taranee talks, we hear Hay Lin's voice. *This episode bares similarities to issue #1, with Will moving from Fadden Hills to Heatherfield, the W.I.T.C.H. girls randomly experiencing their powers and Yan Lin revealing to the W.I.T.C.H. girls that their destiny is to become the new Guardians of the Veil. *Before going to rescue Will, Taranee said she moved to Heatherfield one year ago, but in the comics, she moved there only a few days before Will. *In the comic books, only Hay Lin can fly, because she is the guardian of air, while here all of the girls can fly. *Throughout the season, Hay Lin doesn't wear the trademark goggles on her head like she does in the comics. *In the comics, Caleb didn't appear until issue #7 but in the TV show he is the first main character to be seen (not including the titles). *This episode also marks is Raythor's first appearance in the series and in its first season. Gallery 365.jpg W4.jpg W3.jpg 369.jpg Category:W.I.T.C.H. episodes Category:Season 1 (W.I.T.C.H.) Category:W.I.T.C.H. (TV series)